


Mother Knows Best

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I only love two of my children.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

Would you be shocked if I told you that I only love two of my children? Fred, dear, darling Fred that the war robbed from me and Ginny that Bellatrix tried to take.

I do my best not to let it show, let each of my children believe that I love them, truly love them, but in my heart I know that it’s just not true.

The amount of times I’ve almost called to George by the wrong name. Why couldn’t it have been he that the war took from me? I can only console myself with the knowledge that in some small way my beloved child lives on through his twin. His wrongly alive counterpart.

Ginny, my only daughter, it took four and a half mistakes to finally get my girl. Every time I had to conceal my disappointment that I’d produced yet another son. I’d been so convinced that Ronald was going to be a girl, just thinking of him still brings the bitter taste of failure to the back of my throat.

And now The-Boy-Who-Lived, the so-called saviour of our world has caused me to lose both of them. It was his cause, his war, that Fred died for. My Ginny fell for him straight away, barely ten years old and I knew she would be lost to me forever.

So I brought Harry close to my heart, made him feel like part of the family, so that maybe, they’d stay close to the Burrow when he finally took her away. And in doing so I sentenced my poor Fred to death.


End file.
